


arrangements

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I wrote this just for the beach wedding joke and I don't know why, M/M, Mindless Fluff, idk why I wrote this but god damn is it sweet, wasn't even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: A random blurb in which Joe and Patrick try to make wedding plans.





	arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> yknow if you haven't read any of the rest of this 'verse this is the point where you probably should or it will make no sense. just saying. 
> 
> enjoy!

"I'm just saying, if we don't have a color theme then what are we, animals?" 

Patrick rolls his eyes, flipping the pages of his book boredly and feigning disinterest. "As long as your theme isn't the fucking purple and green shit. Those colors don't go together anywhere near me, you hear?"

"It's pastel! It's different!" Joe insists, waving the wedding planning magazine he's gripping in his hand wildly. 

Patrick laughs. "Mhm, sure it is, babe."

"It is!" Joe insists, then goes back to the magazine. "Oh man, here's an article about people relaying their bizarre childhood wedding fantasies." He chuckles. "When I was a kid I wanted to get married in Antarctica."

Patrick makes a strangled noise at even the _thought_ , and Joe looks up quickly, shaking his head. "No, don't worry, we aren't going to do that. We'll have a fucking tropical wedding in fucking - fucking, uh, _Hawaii_ and you won't be cold at all and it will be _great_." He pauses, looking thoughtful. "Ooh, beach wedding!"

"Oh no you don't," Patrick reprimands, narrowing his eyes. "My prosthetics refuse to work on sand. We've been over this, you idiot. _No beach weddings_."

Joe groans, face filled with faux despair. "Well, shit, I guess now we can't get married at all, can we?"

Patrick laughs, smiling humorously at Joe. "Ha ha, Joe. We'll work this out eventually."

Joe nods. "Yeah, I know. Definitely somewhere tropical. I still like Hawaii, but not on the beach, I guess."

Patrick considers this. "Hm, yeah, I like that idea." His face lights up. "Oh, shit, do they let people get married near the volcano?"

Joe breaks into a wild grin. "Oh, fuck yeah! Now, _that_ is what we're doing! We're gonna get married in fucking Hawaii next to - uh, shit. What's it called? K-" He frowns, concentrating. "K - Ka - uh?"

"Kilauea?" Patrick finishes, amused. 

Joe nods decisively. "Yeah. That one. We're gonna get married next to Kilauea and it's going to be awesome and fun and _good_ and you'll be happy and comfortable and there will be a fucking volcano behind us as we declare our love for each other."

Patrick laughs, watching as Joe animatedly rambles about his plans. He finds his boyfriend's excitement adorable. 

"That sounds great, Joe," he says, smiling softly. "That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> and uh as usual if you send me prompts or headcanons for this verse I will love and appreciate you forever this 'verse is my baby (send me shit @ my tumblr it's vicesandvelociraptors thank you)


End file.
